


Your Lips Look Delicious

by orphan_account



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Frottage, M/M, fun with food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos attempts to bake, and fails miserably. Logan decides to help him try again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Lips Look Delicious

Carlos wiped his hands furiously on the apron tied around his waist, frustration settling in. He leaned back against the counter, staring dejectedly at the cake sitting on the counter opposite him.

He had followed the recipe perfectly, mixing and stirring every ingredient in the specified manner, baking past the recommended time at the correct temperature, in hopes that the cake would set. There the cake--if you could call it that--sat, the edges burnt black while the rest sat pooling in a puddle of not quite batter, but not quite cake.

Carlos pushed off the counter, grabbing the failed attempt and scraping it into the garbage. He threw the dish into the sink, turning the faucet on and groaning with fierce irritation as he scrubbed at it, hoping the item wasn't ruined.

Logan walked into the apart just as Carlos finished scrubbing the pan, his eyebrow quirking at the mess spread over the counters.

"What happened in here?" Logan asked, not quite sure he really wanted to know.

"I tried backing, but clearly that didn't end very well," Carlos explained.

"I gathered that much. Why exactly were you baking?" Logan asked, his interest piqued. It was no secret to him, or anyone else for that matter, that Carlos and the kitchen just did not mix.

"I just wanted to bake you a cake to thank you for always helping me with everything, but I obviously can't bake without someone helping, so it was a pointless effort," Carlos muttered, drumming his fingers against the countertop in frustration.

Logan sighed as he stepping into the kitchen, grabbing the extra apron from where it hung, tying it loosely around him.

"Come on, I'll help you," Logan offered.

Carlos stared at him as if he had grown another head before speaking, 'That kind of defeats the purpose, doesn't it? I wanted to make it to thank you for helping me, not to have you help me make it."

"It's the thought that counts. Now come on before I change my mind."

Carlos smiled at Logan, his perfectly white teeth gleaming in the light.

He listened closely as Logan doled out instructions, telling him what to measure, and exactly how much was needed. They took turns pouring in the ingredients, working together fluidly in the small area.

Carlos swiped his finger through the dry ingredients that sat in the bowl in front of him and wiped it across Logan's nose. Logan retaliated by grabbing a small handful of flour and sprinkling it into Carlos' hair. Carlos laughed as he shook his head, hoping to release the powder from his raven locks.

Logan smirked as he watched Carlos fail to remove the white substance from his hair. Carlos sighed in mock frustration before he returned his attention to the task at hand.

Carlos stirred as Logan added the wet ingredients to the dry ingredients, the scent of flour and vanilla extract mixing and combining in the air.

When the batter was finally ready, Carlos carefully poured it into the greased pan, Logan grabbing it and popping it into the preheated oven.

Logan ran his finger through the remaining batter clinging to the sides of the bowl, slipping the digit into his mouth as he licked off the sweet substance.

Carlos watched with wide eyes before Logan caught him. He quickly averted his gaze as he felt his cheeks heat up.

Logan repeated the action, collecting more of the remaining batter on his finger, but instead of bringing it to his mouth, he moved closer to Carlos, smearing the batter onto his lips.

Carlos looked to Logan as he slightly parted his lips, his tongue teasingly licking at Logan's fingertip. He wrapped his tongue around it, drawing the digit into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the pad of Logan's finger, watching as Logan's eyes slipped shut and his mouth fell open.

Carlos withdrew the digit, placing a kiss at the tip. He laced their hands together, using his unoccupied hand to cup Logan's face and pull him closer. Logan licked at Carlos' lips, the batter sticky and sweet against his tongue. Carlos moaned at the sensation, his lips parting as Logan pressed closer, their lips meeting.

Their tongues tangle together fighting for dominance. Logan feigned defeat, letting Carlos control the kiss. Carlos licked into Logan's mouth, his tongue licking at every inch, chasing the sweet taste of the batter, and a taste so distinctly Logan that it made his head swim.

Logan moaned at the sensation, his hips pushing against Carlos'. Carlos met his thrust, quickly pushing him against the counter as he continued working his tongue in Logan's mouth.

Logan slid his hands under Carlos' shirt, running them over every inch he could reach, feeling the muscles contract under his touch. Carlos hummed deep in his throat, pulling away from the kiss. He trailed his lips along Logan's jaw, his teeth nipping at his earlobe.

Logan fixed his hands at Carlos' hips and pulled them tightly together, spreading his legs slightly to accommodate Carlos. They worked their hips together as Carlos licked and sucked at the pale skin of Logan's throat, Logan's grip tightening on Carlos' hips, secretly hoping they'd both have marks later.

Logan rested his head in the curve of Carlos' neck as he came, biting harshly at his neck to stifle his moan. Carlos' hips stuttered as the pain quickly faded to pleasure, his own orgasm washing over him suddenly.

They clung to each other as they shook, continuing to rut against each other until the stimulation became too much.

Logan placed a tender kiss to the blooming red area of Carlos' neck before stepping back. He kissed Carlos sweetly, unspoken promises of loveforeveralwaystogether pouring into it.

They broke apart as the timer went off, signaling that the cake was finished.

Logan stepped away, grabbing the oven mitts to remove the hot dish from the oven. He opened the over and pulled out the cake, or what should have been the cake, and set it on the counter.

When Carlos took in the sight, laughter immediately spilled from his lips. The second attempt looked no better than the first, the edges black and the center still jiggly.

Logan shrugged as he tossed the oven mitts onto the counter, pulling off the apron and setting it next to them.

"That kind of sucks," Logan said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Carlos stifled his laughter as he removed his apron, setting it on top of Logan's.

He grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him to their bedroom, "I have other ways I can thank you," spilling seductively from his lips.


End file.
